Winx Club - Episode 620
Stella's Big Party is the twentieth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis vs Minotaur.]]The episode begins in the Labyrinth of the Minotaur in the Legendarium World where Stella comes face-to-face with Darcy as Ariadne and Minotaur trying to attack them. Stella tries to attack the minotaur but its horns reflect the attack back on to herself. So Stella launches an attack and a shock wave is formed around the Minotaur. Darcy throws down, and the crown of Solaria falls. Then, Stella catches the crown. as Ariadne.]]Stella gets back the crown of Solaria, and launches an attack that succeeds in making the Minotaur disappear. But Darcy goes and says she still has something ready. Stella follows, and begins to walk through the corridors of the labyrinth. Then, Darcy laughs and says that if she long stay in the maze, she will be trapped in the Legendarium World forever. Darcy appears and doubles herself. gives Stella a ball of yarn.]]She leads the Stella on a wild goose chase through the maze, getting her even more lost than before. Stella then recalls that it is always better with the Winx are around, and then Eldora appears and gives a ball of magic yarn and tells her to unravel her way out. .]]Stella was able to locate the exit of the labyrinth and manage to escape from the labyrinth just in time. Meanwhile on Solaria, the witches are still attacking the Winx, and have Musa, Tecna and Aisha inside a rotating balls. Daphne manages to destroy the balls where where they were in and she says that if the guards could help them to fight. Aisha attacks witches, and the Winx use a convergence spell against the witches, but witches teleport out. Radius thank the Winx for fixing the mistakes what Stella has done. Then, Bloom says they have to find Stella. unhappy with Stella.]]Stella re-emerges in her room, where Brandon is still recovering from Darcy’s attack. For once, he’s not happy to see her. He’s not sure he wants to keep dating a spoiled brat. Stella tries to apologize since she was under a spell at that time. However, Brandon did not listen to what Stella says. He storms out just as her friends open the door to check on her. Stella says she no longer wants to be queen, and must find a way to gain the trust of their parents and Brandon again, and thanked the Winx because they are her friends. Musa, Flora, Tecna and Bloom encourage Stella and prepare to make an apology. The Winx begin preparing food, along with the Pixies. The Winx make some small cakes and Bloom says they are very small, and Cara decides to make them bigger, but instead Cara overdoes it, and the cupcakes blew up. In Cloud Tower, The Trix tell that Darcy has failed, and Selina says he has a plan to attack the Winx again. and Stella.]]At Solaria, Stella thanked the Winx for helping with the food, and Stella's parents come into the kitchen. Stella continues to cook the food, along with the Winx and the Pixies. The Winx carry food to the main hall of the palace, and Bloom drag Brandon. But Brandon not want to see Stella, and then he is surprised by everything that Stella has made. Stella tells everyone to enjoy this dinner as an apology. Brandon comes and tells Stella that perhaps is not a romantic dinner, but she has and Brandon.]]made a pizza with his own hands for him. Brandon forgives Stella and Winx are happy. In Cloud Tower, Selina summon Gargantua, a creature that devours everything in its way. .]]At Solaria, Gargantua appears and begins to attack and eat everything. King Radius do not know what happens. Then, Daphne and the Winx transform. The Winx begin to attack Gargantua, they serve their attacks on Gargantua and Gargantua starts eat the royal carpet. The Winx then discover that all of their attacks are useless against it. Daphne says that Gargantua is a legendary creature that eats everything that in its way, and Bloom says they need a plan. .]]The Pixies put down the small cakes for Gargantua, and he begins to eat them all, but it is a trap from the Winx, and Gargantua keep eating until he reached a giant cake. Gargantua then eats the cake, and the Winx use Cara's spell to make the cake to become larger, and Gargantua belly explodes and the monster is destroyed. Then, Stella makes a final act as queen, and says she would like to apologize for what happened, and thank the Winx, Brandon and his parents for their support. Stella says being queen is a very difficult job with many responsibilities, and everyone cheers. Stella says his appointment with Brandon has been spoiled, but Bloom says she has an idea. At Alfea, Brandon ask Stella if she know what is the idea that the Winx are planning, and Stella says they have not said anything yet. Brandon and Stella are walking down the hallway to a room at Alfea, and say the Winx prepared a special appointment for Stella and Brandon where they can eat .]]what they like. The other Winx also sit to eat, saying that after all, they are hungry too and start eating. Brandon and Stella also start to eat, and the episode ends with her date with a heart around the couple. Major Events *Stella defeated both Darcy and the Minotaur and gets her crown back. *Stella manages to get out from the Legendarium World before the time limits. *The Witches of Cloud Tower manage to escape. *The Winx get ready for the preparations of the banquet of Solaria. *Selina summon Gargantua to crash the banquet. *The Winx defeated the Gargantua. Debuts *Gargantua Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Brandon *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Eldora *Luna *Radius *Minotaur *Gargantua Spells Used *Bright Star - Used by Stella against the Minotaur but failed. *Solar Glow - Used by Stella to defend herself from the Minotaur. *Morphix Mega Net - Used by Aisha against the Witches. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against Gargantua. *Ray of Pure Light - Used by Stella against Gargantua. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Unknown as Luna *Pasquale Anselmo as Radius *Unknown as Minotaur *Unknown as Gargantua Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom & Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Amore *Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *Unknown as Minotaur *Unknown as Gargantua *Kari Wahlgren as Luna *André Sogliuzzo as Radius Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Fairy Moments *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Trivia *This is the only time in the series that we see Brandon is upset with Stella. *This is the second time Daphne’s full Sirenix sequences are shown. First was in The Magic Totem. *This is the second time the Fairy Moments song is heard. Mistakes *In a few scenes, Daphne’s crown is missing. *In one scene, Daphne is seen with a pair of wings although her crown princess outfit doesn't have any wings. *When Gargantua is appearing, Bloom is standing in the middle of everyone, slicing a pizza. However, she is showed standing behind Daphne, near the throne in the next scene. 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg|Daphne's Missing Crown. S6E20.jpg|Daphne with wings Quotes “Seriously, is that all you’ve got?” - Stella “Maybe Solaria should actually rethink the whole ‘Queen For a Day’ tradition.” - Musa “Stella, didn’t you ever learn not to run in a kitchen?” - Aisha “We’re all royalty at heart” - Stella “Next time, we should increase party security.” - Musa “Please follow me to your table.” - Flora Videos Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed episodes